1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an amusement and novelty device and, more particularly, to a simulated fish that includes internal components that combine when activated to impart lifelike movements to various sections of the fish's anatomy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Novelty and amusement devices of all kinds are disclosed in the prior art, including the invention disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,317, which was issued to applicant. These devices are extremely popular because of their enormous amusement value at social gatherings and as a novelty or specialty gift item. The device of the present invention is particularly appropriate as a gift to a fishing enthusiast to poke fun at the person's inability to "bag" the big one, overzealous commitment to the sport, or the like. However, nothing known to the applicant in the prior art contains the unique combination of elements that are found in the present invention and so closely simulate the appearance and movements of an actual fish fresh out of water.